


Episode 8: Akaashi Frets Over a Last Minute Order

by SophisticatedSnowman



Series: Adventures of the Snake Pit Bar & Grill [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Barrels - Freeform, Bickering, Costumes, Kigurumi, M/M, New Years, Rare Pairings, ale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophisticatedSnowman/pseuds/SophisticatedSnowman
Summary: Akaashi frets over a last minute order and Iwaizumi gives clothing suggestions.





	Episode 8: Akaashi Frets Over a Last Minute Order

**Author's Note:**

> <3 This episode is dedicated too my darling iwakaashi <3
> 
> This series will consist of several short episodes, from different points of view. The episodes might not make sense if read separately. Hopefully you will get to enjoy some rare pair feelings, but it's mostly meant as a fun read. For the most part beta-read by the divine iwakaashi. 
> 
> I do not own Haikyuu!! Or any of the characters mentioned. 
> 
> Happy birthday Sweet Iwaizumi Hajime <3

It was a busy day at the brewery. A last minute order of the last drops of their famous Christmas ale to the local pub made Akaashi sport a small smile at first. Then he read the rest of the order.

-Hajime?  
-HAJIME!  
Keiji starts speaking long before Iwaizumi is by his side.  
-Have you read this order, Hajime? Have you? Have you read it? Seriously, Hajime, have you read this order?  
-Well, no, I just checked the email, but there was nothing there? I really think it would help if you quit deleting the emails as soon as you've read them, nobody's going to judge you for having a couple of mails in the inbox?  
-Well it hurts my inner self, ok? About the order though, it's from the local pub, they want whatevers left of our Christmas ale, which of course is a good thing, but the rest of the order? It's a complete mess. Seriously, it even includes an invitation to the employees only part of their New Years party. Tell me right now, sweet Hajime, what in the world of hops and rye are we going to wear?  
-Well, my gorgeous Keiji, we could just wear a couple of empty barrels. That would be rather explicit and daring, sweet love?  
-Shit to the mother barrel of beer, I overheard Semi and Shigeru talk about wearing that just yesterday, the bar opens for non-employees after dinner, and can you even imagine a more uncomfortable outfit?  
-No, not really, other than Aones rather strange, empty apple juice carton outfit two years ago, I can't really think of anything more uncomfortable. Whatever, I'll just grab my favourite kigurumi.  
Keiji raises an eyebrow.  
-What about me, then?  
-Well, naturally you will be going as the Tokyo skyline my beautiful friend!

**Author's Note:**

> So; once again: HAPPY BIRTHDAY IWAIZUMI HAJIME!!!!!!
> 
> This episode was finished some time ago, but I got hit by a strange feeling of stage fright; simply because I do not know anything about Godzilla. I feel like he would protect Tokyo against the other sea monsters??? If I'm completely off and you have a suggestion too what would better complement Iwaizumi's obvious Godzilla kigurumi, please let me know, and I will most likely edit the Tokyo skyline part :) It pains me to post something that might be completely out there ;) but, hey, its Iwa's birthday, I can't brood any longer... (Btw it's been June 10th for at least an hour and a half in my part of the world, but it seems AO3 still thinks it's the 9th, but whatever :D )
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Lots of love.


End file.
